Holt-Wuntch Relationship
Ray Holt and Madeline Wuntch are arch-nemeses although Wuntch seems to have unrequited affections for one Holt, despite his sexuality. The two are shown to mock and taunt each other on every available occasion. Overview Season Two Chocolate Milk *Wuntch is introduced as Holt's arch nemesis. *Wuntch fails Holt's precinct. *Holt blames Wuntch for his promotion failing. *It is revealed, in a flashback that Holt and Wuntch used to be friends. *Wuntch tried to seduce Holt before he came out as gay and he believes that's why she sabotaged his promotiom. *It is revealed that Wuntch didn't sabotage Holt's promotion, she is angry for other reasons. *Holt goes and apologises to Wuntch and she passes the precinct. The Jimmy Jab Games *Wuntch refuses Holt's request to help with "Giggle Pig" due to incorrect punctuation. *Holt goes behind Wuntch's back and gets a task force. *Wuntch tells Holt that she made him oversell "Giggle Pig" deliberately. The Mole *Wuntch hires an internal affairs investigator to spy on Holt and his task force. *Holt finds out and tapes her admitting her. *Holt tells her to leave his precinct alone. Stakeout *Wuntch gives Holt a commendation for his work combatting "Giggle Pig" *She is surprised when he doesn't gloat to her. *Holt then changes his mind and shouts "Wuntch time is over" at her. Defense Rests *Wuntch asks Holt to recommend Wuntch for a promotion. *Holt decides to giver her a good recommendation. *Wuntch tells Holt that she negotiated a more local promotion so she won't be moving. *Wuntch says that she knows he wouldn't have recommended her if he thought she didn't deserve it and kisses him, leaving him confused. The Chopper *Holt thinks that Wuntch wants to take over his case but instead she says she will give him anything he wants. *Holt realises that Wuntch wanted him to succeed and she says it has given her an excuse to promote him to a boring desk job. Johnny and Dora *Holt finds a letter that Wuntch wrote being rude about the chief which he can use to overturn his promotion. *Wuntch asks Holt how she knows he's not wearing a wire and slowly pats him down. *Wuntch threatens to relocate Holt's squad if he won't comply and Holt agrees to take the promotion. Season Three New Captain *Wuntch refuses to let Holt improve the PR department. *The two fight over whether the mascot should be a pigeon and Wuntch forces Holt to name it. *Wuntch forces Holt to wear the pigeon costume. The Oolong Slayer *Wuntch assigns Bob to watch over Holt which humiliates him. *Wuntch is very angry when she finds that Holt has been secretly working the case. Season Six The Suicide Squad *Holt refuses to trust Wuntch as a part of Peralta's plan to take down John Kelly, so assigns Rosa and Terry to keep tabs on her. *To keep Wuntch part of the plan, Jake makes Holt apologise to her for everything, including Holt pushing Wuntch into Michelle Obama. *When Wuntch becomes the temporary commissioner after Kelly's suspension, she makes Holt a uniformed officer again for a set time after he was in the role as such for a month, which broke regulation. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships